


The Home Welcoming

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [78]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Love, Mild Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate is released from the hospital and Cyclonus escorts her back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Home Welcoming

It had been almost half a week since she had collapsed at work.  She had collapsed on Wednesday and had been told to stay at the hospital until Saturday so they could watch her condition.  It wasn't too bad.  She had TV, good food, nice nurses, and she hadn't been lonely at all.  
  
Cyclonus, her ex-sex buddy/ now boyfriend/ boss, had come to visit her during her stay.  Having stayed all day on the day she came in and Saturday, he had come whenever he could after work until he had to go home to go to bed.  She had been worried about him losing too much sleep, but the man said he wanted to be by her bedside.  Besides, he talked with her the whole time.  It was more than when they were (or at least she thought they were) sex partners.  
  
Finally, she had been cleared to leave late Saturday night.  She was told to rest all of Sunday and to take Monday off if she needed to.  Cyclonus had been there when she signed the papers to be discharged and had just driven her home.  
  
Tailgate could feel herself blushing.  They had never really 'dated' in the sense where it would require the taller man to walk her to her apartment.  The only times he had been over was when the hotel or his place weren't accessible for them to copulate.  But not like this.  He was holding her hand as he walked slowly beside her, not wanting to rush her even though she had been well rested for the past few days already.  
  
As they reached her door and she put in the key to unlock it, the petite woman began to wonder what would become of them now.  Even though they had talked a lot the last few days, the still raw topic of their relationship had been relatively untouched other then their confessions on the first day.  She still felt guilty for having believed that Cyclonus was only with her for the sex.  Still, how was she suppose to know the man had feelings for her when they only had sex and that was the only time he ever told her he loved her?  
  
Getting the door open, the clerk walked in before turning around because of her... boyfriend's hand still in hers.  It took her a while to look up, a bit surprised to see some reluctance in the man's stoic face.  But after what had happened...  
  
"Cyclonus."  
  
He merely lifted his head up a smidgen to show he was listening.  
  
"T-Thank you.  For driving me home."  
  
The silence afterwards did nothing to help her calm down, her heartbeat loud and pounding in her eardrums.  
  
"I... I know you've told me before to stop apologizing for... everything that's happened.  I understand, but... I just still feel guilty for not realizing that all this time... All this time you loved me."  
  
His hand gripped hers as she looked down at their joined hands.  
  
"I guess all I can do now is say-" She gulped as her thumb began to absentmindedly rub against his fingers, it barely covering his long, giant hands, "Thank you.  Thank you for... giving me another chance.  Even though I already almost messed it up big time and made you miserable and worry about me when-"  
  
Tailgate stopped herself.  Damn it, she was rambling again.  Truth be told, a lot of their conversation at the hospital was like that, her talking on and on about her day and how she was doing and what everyone else was doing and him simply listening to her calmly and patiently.  
  
"So...I-I guess I'll see you Monday... maybe the next day... Oh, man, what am I doing?" She was turning red from embarrassment.  
  
"So... g-good night Cyclonus."  
  
She tried to pull her hand away so she could go into her apartment and worry herself away at how terrible she must have looked when she found his hand was gripping hers harder.  
  
"C-Cyc-?" She looked up to find he had put a hand on her door, preventing it from being closed if she were to try to close it, before he kneeled down on to one knee, putting him just below her eye level.  
  
"Cyclonus?" Tailgate asked with concern, wondering if he wasn't feeling good himself either.  
  
He didn't answer.  Before she could think of what to do next, whether asking him again or heading inside to get him something for whatever was ailing him, his other hand grabbed her head and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
Her eyes were open, her heart almost out of her chest, and her hands falling to the side as he held her tight to him as he kissed her so passionately for the first time since... well, it must have been a long time since they had last done something like this.  Tailgate could feel her knees buckling from the pleasure, as she closed her own, reached up to hold herself around his neck as he picked her up.  Her legs were settled around him as far as they could reach when he got them inside, closed the door behind them, and leaned back against it while he locked it, holding her closer then she could ever remember him doing so.  
  
She found herself leaning back for a moment as she gasped for breath before he pulled her close again for a rather unusual hug.  Catching her breath, she tried to look up when his head kept hers down against his chest, the distance between them short and trying to get shorter as he curled inward with her.  Their frames slid down the door frame until she was sitting in his lap as that sat on the floor next to her door.  
  
"C-Cyc-?"  
  
"It's... difficult for me to be emotional.  I'm one to just let my actions and beliefs show who I truly am."  
  
His voice was... different.  It wasn't as cold or as sensual as he usual spoke with when at the office or while they were having sex respectively.  Tailgate wasn't sure what sort of voice this was.  
  
"I... I'm not sure how to... or if I even if I can.  But when I'm around others at work or in the city or just a small group of people, I can't... express myself.  If I'm angry or think something is wrong, I can speak out just fine, but nothing else.  Just...just something won't let me.  I...Maybe I'm... I'm..."  
  
Tailgate patted his chest, the best she could do in her current position, as she nuzzled into him to show that he didn't need to finish.  She knew the side of him others didn't see.  The side that truly cared and worried for someone other than himself.  But he just had trouble showing that side in public.  It didn't mean he was scared or embarrassed to do it; she could tell that he was trying to say that but not really say it out loud.  He had to be cool and calm and collected.  And there was nothing wrong with that.  
  
"I wish... that I would have told you about my feelings earlier.  And not just in the bed.  I should have realized how you might have interpreted that.  I should have told you when I wasn't throwing you onto the bed, over a table or against my office wall."  
  
She tried to hold back a chuckle.  She thought he had upset him when his hand started to stroke her hair.  
  
"Maybe that's what drew me to you in the first place.  Your ability to be so open, have so much emotion with everyone you meet, to be so warm and inviting.  Everything I could never be."  
  
He turned a bit to start kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I... I would be willing to tell you it everywhere.  At the office.  Outside.  At a nice dinner.  At... anywhere you'd want to be.  But I... I can only find it easier to say it when we're alone, when you're in my arms screaming my name, holding me closer than I had every held another."  
  
"Cyclonus-"  
  
"It... Whenever I say it then, it’s only because it makes the most sense to say it there.  After I've given you everything I could give you in that moment, that's the only time when it seems right... so easy to tell you it then anywhere else."  
  
"Cyclonus."  
  
He finally stopped, allowing her to move back so she could finally look up at him.  His face looked as if he had the weight of the world on his back.  Tailgate let a small smile come onto her lips as she leaned forward to kiss him.  
  
It was funny in a way, she thought as he returned the kiss.  She was usually the one rambling on about nonsense.  Since when did Cyclonus do that?  He was quick and straight to the point.  
  
But she knew what she had to do.  Her lover couldn't very well say it on his own.  She just had to give him an opportunity to do so.  
  
Tailgate wondered if she should have known this before.  How he couldn't tell it to her just out of nowhere like she wished her lover could.  It would have saved them a bit of heartbreak...  
  
Pulling back, she held his face as she looked into his red eyes.  She could see what he was saying behind them.  But he just needed the right push to be able to get them out.  Which she was more than willing to give him.  
  
"I love you, Cyclonus."  
  
It was so easy for her.  So easy to say.  If she had known before how much he loved her, she would have whispered it into his ear at work whenever she could.  She would have whispered it to him as they fell into sleep after a long night.  She would have told him as they were saying goodbye.  
  
And seeing his eyes widen at her words, she would say them as many times as she could to him every day just to see his face like this.  
  
His hands gripping her body, she let him take a breath as he finally managed to return her words.  
  
"I...I love you, too, Tailgate."  
  
She didn't stop him from reinitiating the kiss.  She didn't mind keeping her eyes closed so he wouldn't be embarrassed with how he might have looked.  She didn't mind his hands squeezing her tight to his body, pressing them together in a way that she desired more.  
  
"Cyclonus?" she asked when she could breathe again.  
  
"What is it, Tailgate?" he was breathing almost as fast as she was.  
  
"Will you stay with me tonight?"  
  
"If you so desire it."  
  
"And sleep by my side tonight?"  
  
"If it will you warm and safe, I will."  
  
"Cyclonus?"  
  
"Yes Tailgate?"  
  
"Will you... make love to me tonight?"  
  
He didn't seem surprised at all.  "Only if you'll take all the love I can give you tonight."  
  
"And tomorrow?"  
  
He chuckled at her longing eyes, "I am only yours until the weekend ends."  
  
She nervously glanced away, wondering if he would be willing to say yes to her final suggestion.  
  
And Cyclonus didn't need to hear it from her.  "And if I have any to give on Monday morning, I would gladly spend it with you."  
  
Tailgate let out a small laugh as he started to kiss her face.  Cyclonus did indeed have a way with words, even if he sometimes couldn't get out the ones he wanted to say so badly.

* * *

In the arms of each other on her bed, Tailgate struggled to stay awake to say those words again.  
  
"Cyclonus-"  
  
"I love you."  
  
She smiled back.  It was always so easy for him now.  What had kept her from saying it back in return for all their previous times?  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
His hand moved up to brush her hair out of her face.  
  
"You need to get some rest.  I'd rather not send you back to the hospital again for fatigue."  
  
She tried to laugh only to yawn.  She weakly moved a hand up to cover her wide mouth.  
  
"Sleep now.  I'll be here tomorrow."  
  
Tailgate cuddled into him as they moved under the sheets.  
  
"Cyclonus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...Love you."  
  
This time, as she fell asleep, she could remember what he said to her.  
  
"Love you too."


End file.
